Wreck-it Rachel
Princess Wreck-it Rachel Destiny von Schweetz of Arendelle (or simply referred as Rachel) is the main protagnist of Wreck-it Rachel and the 14th Disney Princess. She is voiced by Ariana Grande. Background Development Characterization Early in development, Rachel was originally going to be a rebellious 12-year-old girl who was a rude, snobbish princess, until she was softened by a warrior named Kyle Lamarski. Official Disney Bio : "On the outside, Rachel looks like your typical cute 14-year-old girl who's sweet and innocent with a passion for shopping and boys, but on the inside, she's a rapscallion kid who's tough and often quite smashing, literally! She'll rock your world and " Physical Appearance Rachel resembles her mother (at age 18) in appearance, but has her father's hair color. She wears a white baggy t-shirt and blue jeans. Personality Rachel is spunky, rebellious, outspoken, and headstrong, but kind, loving, shy, awkward and cowardly. Powers and Abilities Rachel has Role in the film Meeting Friends and Family Love at first Sight A Suspicious Fiancé Advice from a Friend Secret Meeting Captured A Heart full of lies Engagement to save a True Love The Prince's true Colors Battle in Darkness Rachel is transported to the realm of darkness to battle Cassius. Reunion Disney Parks Rachel is a meet-and-greet face character. She is usually seen with Elsa, Anna, Sora, Vanitas, Mariya, Ralph, Vanellope, or Renee. My Disney Experience Rachel is the princess of Arendelle and the bad gal of Fix-it Felicity. She's sweet, loving, and mysterious like her parents but clumsy, grumpy, and a bit of a goofball! Relationships Friends Wreck-it Ralph Elsa the Snow Queen Rancis Fluggerbutter Mochani von Schweetz Vanitas Rachel and Vanitas have a secret romantic relationship since they first met at the beginning of the film. Mariya Rachel is close to her aunt, but dislikes her overprotectiveness. Sora Vanellope von Schweetz Sammy Silver the Hedgehog Rachel and Silver are best friends. Fix-it Felicity Wreck-it Renee Adorabeezle Winterpop Enemies Prince Cassius Martha Anne Once Upon a Time In the ABC series Once Upon a Time, Rachel's Storybrooke counterpart is a student at Storybrooke Junior High named Olivia Edwards. She is portrayed by Kristen Stewart in A Lost Family Parts 1 & 2. A Lost Family: Part 1 Disney's All New House of Mouse Rachel is a recurring guest at the House of Mouse. She is usually seen sitting next to her siblings, her parents, Vanitas, Anna, Sammy, Sora, Mariya, or Melody. Sofia the First Rachel appears in the episode New Princess in Town alongside Mochani as a new student at Royal Prep. Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Rachel is seen as a doll on Katherine's bookshelf. Youngsters Rachel makes many cameos in Youngsters short film episodes, usually shown as a student in Professor Owl's music class, and her stepmother's princess class. Disney On Ice Rachel appears in the segment Ohana ''and makes a major role in Fantasia: the musical on ice. Video Games Like most iconic Disney Characters, Rachel has appeared in a large number of video games. ''Disney INFINITY 3 ''Kingdom Hearts series'' ''Kingdom Hearts IV'' ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey 2'' ''Disney X Dreamworks: The Crisis of The Second Earth ''Super Smash Bros. Ruckus Rachel is an unlockable character and can be unlocked when you play as either Ralph, Mariya, Sora, or Cloud and win 5 battles in Classic Mode, then defeat Captain Falcon. Attacks #A: Blizzard #X: Avalanche #Y: Earthquake #B: Icy Lava #Up + A: Snowball Fight #Up + X: Frostbite #Up + Y: Snowman Attack #Up + B: Brick Throw #Down + A: Volcanic Rock #Down + X: Frozen Kick #Down + Y: Cold Lightning #Down + B: Rocky Winter Final Smash Rachel's final smash is the Snowy Earthquake. Kingdom Keepers Rachel appears in Kingdom Keepers XIV alongside Eli. She is first seen running away from the Overtakers, then as she tries to sneak past Willa, thinking she is an Overtaker, she accidentally steps on a tree branch, causing Willa to see her. Not trusting her at first, Rachel interrogates Willa, then she realizes Willa is not an Overtaker. She shows her the letter written by her mother. Palace Pets Redesigns Disney Princess Rachel received minimal changes for her redesign. ''Kingdom Hearts series'' In the Kingdom Hearts ''series, Rachel has received a few changes for ''Kingdom Hearts: Tragic Emotion. Her hair now has a white streak (similar to how her aunt had it from when Elsa accidently struck her in the head as a child to the end of Frozen ''when she is revived from the frozen heart curse because of her act of true love) in it and extended all the way down to her butt, her t-shirt has become a short-sleeved off-the-shoulder top, and her blue jeans are replaced by sky blue shorts. Gallery ''For more pictures and screenshots of Wreck-it Rachel, click here. Quotes : Main Article: Wreck-it Rachel/Quotes Trivia *She joined the Disney Princess lineup on December 16, 2018, making her the 14th Disney Princess. **Rachel is the second youngest Disney Princess, being 15 (older than Snow White by 6 months). *In her Kingdom Hearts redesign, she resembles Namine. *According to the book House of Mouse: The Guest List, her best friend is Melody. **Had Melody joined the Disney Princess franchise after Mulan and before Tiana, she and Rachel would have been the youngest members, the first princesses to be best friends, and the 4th and 5th to be aware of each other's existence. *Some fans ship her with Jack Frost because of their ice powers. *According to Elsa, Rachel would punch a hole in the wall of her bedroom whenever she messes up and Felix would fix it, much to his annoyance. *In a deleted scene, Rachel had encountered and developed a crush on Cassius, similar to her aunt falling for Hans. *Rachel bares a resemblance to Dorothy Gale from the Legends of Oz franchise. *She is named after Rachel Green from the NBC sitcom Friends. Similarities with other characters *Rachel shares a few similarities with her father: **Both dislike the Surge Protector. **Both run away from home to find their cause in life (Ralph wanted to be a good guy and Rachel wanted to be a commoner and be with Vanitas). **Both accidently befriend a little girl who was a pain in the butt to them at first (Vanellope for Ralph; Mochani for Rachel). **Both are barefoot. *Rachel shares a few similarities with Megamind from the 2010 Dreamworks film of the same name: **Both try to impress their love interest, only to be rejected later. **Both get into an argument with their parental figure(s), ending it by yelling at them that they possibly don't want to be the bad guy anymore. *Rachel shares a few similarities wiith Bella Swan from the Twilight saga: **Both have brunette hair. **Both have a love interest who is different from other characters in their franchises (Vanitas for Rachel and Edward for Bella). *Rachel shares a few similarities with Maya: **Both have one best friend who is a Sonic the Hedgehog character (Silver for Rachel and Shadow for Maya). **Both punched an antagonist(s) in the face. (Rachel punched Martha Anne and Maya punched Florence) *Rachel shares a few similarities with Thor: ** Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Siblings Category:Scandinavian characters Category:European characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney INFINITY 2 characters Category:Titular characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Magic Users Category:Descendants 2 Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Daughters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Baseball players Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Those brought back to life Category:Those arrested Category:Expected Future Disney Princesses Category:Unofficial Disney Adventurers Category:Frozen Keyblade Master